The American Papa and the English Child
by Dr. Meanie Head
Summary: England makes a mistake when trying to summon a demon, and finds himself as a child. He doesn’t remember being any older and with only America to take care of him, what can’t go wrong? Warning on first line of fiction.
1. Chapter 1

Warning! Contains sensitive material that may include but is not limited to suicidal thoughts, suicidal actions, implied child abuse, flashbacks to child abuse, implied death, depression, and this list may continue in the future. If you cannot handle any of these things I suggest you find a new fanfiction to read and have a wonderful day.

England was once, as everyone knows, a child. But never in his life did he think he would once again become one. The old nation toiled over his cauldron in an attempt to finally summon a demon that isn't Russia. In a mistake translating the writing older than himself he put in one wrong ingredient and changed the potion.

The boiling fluid exploded, not only soaking, but burning England, who screamed out in pain. He doubled over before finally passing out in complete agony as his bones creaked and shrunk and his mind reversed back into the one he had when he was young...

Not long after, America decided to visit his friend. Finding the door locked he instead snuck in through the window. He smiled and called for him.

"Iggy! Dude where are you! Let's hang out!" He froze when he heard crying coming from the olders basement. He went to investigate, only to find a small child on the floor, bawling his eyes out. He was afraid, lonely, and didn't know where he was.

"Hey.. Are you okay?" America crouched by the child and asked in a soothing voice, trying to calm him down.

The little boy jumped, afraid. He looked at him with tear filled emerald eyes, framed by bushy brows and chubby cheeks. He quivered and shook his head, silent and afraid. After all, he didn't know this man with the weird accent.

"Are you a new colony of Iggy's?" America gently rubbed the child's back, concerned.

"Who's I-Iggy...?" He sniffled. He didn't know who 'Iggy' was.

"Iggy is England." But the boys answer surprised him more than finding him there.

"My name is England.." He said quietly, with a quivering babies voice.

((I hope you enjoyed this and I'll try to update it soon. I still don't have any inspiration for my other stories but I hope I do soon.))


	2. Chapter 2

America stared at the small child in absolute shock, mind racing. He couldn't believe it. He just couldn't believe it. He looked at the height of the child. Then at the hight his friend should be. And then back at the lower height.

"How..? How the f..iddlesticks…?" He stopped himself from swearing in front of such a small child. "O-Okay um… England? Do you remember me?" He sighed when he saw him shake his head. "Alright. Are you hungry? Thirsty?"

"Mhm.." England nodded, looking up at him with tear filled eyes. "Do you know where frog is..? Or my big brother..?" "I don't. I'm sorry." America gently picked him up and carried him to his home. He sat him down gently and went to cook for him while England looked around the house in confusion, asking questions about everything he didn't recognize. Which was everything in the house.

America laughed and answered his questions. He felt protective over the innocent little nation. He didn't know the struggles of the world anymore and he wanted to keep it that way. He ruffled his hair and put the food in front of him. "Have you ever had a hamburger before?"

"Ham..burger?" England tilted his head before shaking it. "Nu uh."

"It's great. You just pick it up and take bites out of it." He watched the small kid try it, confused but happy about the meal. "It's really good!" Was cheered to Americas surprise.

"Really?" He was shocked until he remembered that the times England remembered didn't have food like this. To the child it was a huge portion of food he had never had.

When he was full he needed a bath. He had somehow become covered in condiments.

"England how did you do this?" He laughed. "You need a bath." He carried the confused boy to the bathroom and started the bath, startilling him with the water that was suddenly flowing.

"B-Black magic!" He stepped back and America tried to calm him down.

"Hey- Hey it's not black magic, I promise. It's plumbing. Water is coming from pipes in the ground and being pushed up here into the bathtub. I promise you're fine."

"I'm fine..?" he calmed down when America reassured him of that a second time. America was careful when giving him his bath, showing him everything and giving him a few toys to play with until he finished cleaning him up. England was dried off and America thought for a second about what he could give him to wear.

"Oh! I got those pjs I was going to return. You can wear those! I didn't realize it was kids sizes so they should fit you." He went to fetch the Captain America pajamas he got online.

He helped him into them and took him to bed.

"Sleepy…" The baby faced nation yawned as he was helped into bed.

"Then get some sleep, okay?" America laid with him and England fell asleep against his chest. He rubbed his back, thinking to himself 'What have I gotten myself into.. I don't know how to raise a kid.. I really hope whatever happened to him goes away soon…' He thought to himself and fell asleep, protecting him while they slept.

Hey! Sorry the last chapter was so short, but I wanted to publish it before I forgot about it. I hope you enjoy and I hope I can remember to update this… 


End file.
